cityofcyphersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pathfinder Society
The Pathfinder Society is a globe-spanning organization based out of Absalom, the City at the Center of the World. The membership consists primarily of Pathfinders, adventurers who travel throughout Golarion—usually inconspicuously—and explore, delve, and otherwise experience the lesser-seen parts of the world. They send journals documenting their travels back to their venture-captains, who also assigns them new missions and suggests new places to explore. The most exciting and illuminating of these journals are compiled in the Pathfinder Chronicles, an ongoing series of books that collect the history and mystery of Golarion for its membership and the general public. Controlled by GM Joshua. Goals The Society recognizes no formal bylaws, but adherence to a general code of behavior is expected of all members, and reports of behavior contrary to this code are grounds for removal from the organization. The three most important member duties are as follows. Explore: Pathfinders are expected to further the knowledge and reputation of the Society by traveling to distant lands, unearthing forbidden secrets, and piecing together the secret history of the world. Agents are encouraged to travel uncharted lands in search of ever more fantastic mysteries. Report: In the course of their adventures, Pathfinders are expected to keep detailed journals, maps, and accounts of their exploits. At the conclusion of a successful mission, agents send a copy of their notes to their immediate superior, a regional venture-captain, who makes a full analysis (often involving divination). Records of especially noteworthy exploits make their way to Absalom and the Decemvirate, who compile the best tales into irregularly published editions of the Pathfinder Chronicles, which in turn make their way back to venture-captains for distribution to Pathfinder agents in the field. Cooperate: The Society places no moral obligations upon its members, so agents span all races, creeds, and motivations. At any given time, a Pathfinder lodge might house a fiend-summoning Chelaxian, an Andoren freedom fighter, an antiquities-obsessed Osirian necromancer, and a friendly Taldan raconteur. Pathfinder agents are expected to respect one another’s claims and stay out of each other’s affairs unless offering a helping hand. Allies: '''Eagle Knights, Bellflower network and similar "do gooder" groups '''Rivals: '''Major sects of evil like Aboleth, Many Drow Noble Houses, those of the Whispering Way '''Alignment: Neutral Leadership: '''The Society is directed by the Decemvirate—ten masked and secret members whose identities are protected even from each other. It’s not known how long each Decemvirate member occupies the position; likewise, every aspect of their existence, from nomination to election, from meetings to formal public functions, and from day-today functions to retirement, is completely and utterly secret. The identity of the Ten is the Society’s most closely guarded secret—one, some say, that the Decemvirate are willing to kill to protect. '''Local Operative: Timmons Preferred Classes: '''Any '''Joining Requirements: '''Most Pathfinders are trained in the necessary skills at the Grand Lodge in Absalom (start at character creation), but a few experienced adventurers are given field commissions if recommended by an existing member. '''Gaining Prestige: '''As the core of the Society’s functioning is venture-captains giving other Pathfinders assignments, earning prestige with the Society is a matter of completing these missions without destroying anything priceless along the way. '''Prestige Rank Benefits (TPA) 1 TPA: You get access to the Grand Lodge in Absalom and any other Lodge on Golarian. You can expect to be given food, lodging and safe haven. You also can learn any Pathfinder Prestige class you qualify for. 5 TPA: '''Gain contacts in a particular city. Pick any one city you wish and these contacts grant the character a +2 circumstance bonus on Diplomacy checks to gather information, Knowledge (history), Knowledge (local), Knowledge (nobility), and Knowledge (religion) checks while in that city. '''10 TPA: Purchase spellcasting up to your CR in any city, no matter the size of the settlement (must pay standard costs) 20 TPA: You have earned enough trust to open your own lodge and become a lodge master. You are given a region to work in and have to setup a lodge for visiting Pathfinders. Offering rooms, food and services for your fellow Pathfinders. Often you will be given missions or work that needs to be done. Each mission you succeed on, nets you CPA. Your contacts within the Society allow you to sell items at a 10% bonus (60% instead of normal 50%). 40 TPA you become famous and can pick one region in Golarion that you are know in. Your fame gives you a +8 circumstance bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, and Intimidate checks in your region. All difficulties to influence people in your region are increased by one factor, anyone you intimidate will never turn you in and you may stack uses of Demoralize increasing their fear level (goes beyond shaken). Many Pathfinders with this level of prestige go on to become venture-captains (GM approval) Prestige Favors (spend CPA for) 1 CPA: Request lore: get a +10 circumstance bonus on any one Knowledge check or get an item identified. 2 CPA: Get tutelage: pick one benefit: learn any non rare spell or extract (from your spell lists); spontaneous casters can switch out one spell (from their spells list); replace any trait you have for another (following normal trait rules) or switch out any class skill for another. 2 CPA: On the cheap: You get access to any magic item worth up to 10,000gp at a 10% discount. You may increase this discount by +10% for each 1 CPA spend to a max of 50% discount. 5 CPS: Hidden Cache: the Pathfinders leave hidden supplies for members and you happens to know were one is. Find supplies and gear (food, water, mundane or magical) equal to your level x100. When you call in this favor, you automatically finding a cache within 2d6×10 minutes from your character’s location; the character does not need to plan ahead for this cache or know of its existence. 10 CPA: Take care of it: You can call in a discrete force to take care of a problem or provide protection. You get a CR10 group of adventurers to help you out of a jam or bind. If you need a more powerful force, you may spend 2 CPA to increase the CR by +1 (Max CR 15). You need to give notice to call in this favor (speak with any GM's involved)